All I want for Christmas is a sourwolf
by Wolflover1989
Summary: The pack join Derek at his loft to celebrate Christmas. They have dinner, movie night and open presents. Stiles loves the presents his friends had gotten him but the real present he wanted was a certain green-eyed werewolf. Will Derek find out about Stiles feelings for him and will he feel the same way? Read and find out. Sterek!


**Decided to write another Christmas fic, hope you like it! oh the pack consists of Liam, Derek,Scott,Stiles, Kira,Lydia and parrish. I want to thank my good friend IknightWriter for editing this for me. Well Enjoy!**

**Chapter one:**

**(Stiles pov):**

(Stiles pov):  
>Today was Christmas Eve and the pack was going over to Sourwolf's loft to have a pack movie night and eat dinner and give each other presents. I slid my shoes on and went out to my jeep because I had to pick Scott up at his house. I arrived there ten-minutes later.<p>

"Hey buddy." Scott said, as he slid into the jeep putting his seat belt on.

"Hey, ready to go to Sourwolf's?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"You know, you're happy about going over there." Scott said, as I blushed.

"Shut. Up." I said, smiling.

We arrived at the loft and knocked on the door. Derek opened it and he was looking hot as ever with wearing a blue v neck shirt with dark washed jeans.

"Eyes up here." Derek joked, as I blushed for being caught.

"Merry Christmas everyone." I yelled, coming in.

"Same to you." They all replied.

"Where do we set the presents at?" Scott asked, coming in with a big bag.

"Just set them under the tree." Derek replied.

"Dinner smells amazing, what are we having?" I asked, sniffing the air.

"I am fixing Mashed Potatoes, Chicken with some appetizers such as a meat and cheese tray." Lydia replied, proud.

"Awesome, never knew you could cook." Liam joked.

She gave him daggers and Liam quickly shut his mouth.

We all sat in the living room and watch Liam and Scott wrestle around, but I was lost in thought about my feelings for a certain werewolf. And of course it would be Lydia who noticed.

"Stiles, tell him how you feel." She spoke softly.

"I can't, I know he doesn't feel the same way." I said, with a sigh.

"You are so oblivious to see the way he looks at you," Lydia said knowingly, "He is in a better mood when you're around." She pointed out.

"Nah, he just knows table manners now." I laughed.

"Remember sweetie, what I just told you." She said, leaving me to go sit in Jordan's lap.

I looked over at Derek and he was lost in thought, he looked over at me and gave me a small nod. I just blushed.

"Dinner is ready everyone." Lydia called to us.

By the time I got to the table all the seats were taken except for the one next to Derek. I looked over at everyone and they smirked, the traitors. I just sighed and sat down.

"If you don't want to sit next to me I can move." Derek offered sadly.

"No, it's okay." I told him honestly.

The food was set out on the table neatly and I put each of the food on my plate and looked at it hungrily. As soon as I took a bite I was in heaven.

"Wow, Lydia this food is amazing." I gushed.

"Thanks, Stiles at least someone appreciates my cooking." She said, glaring at Liam.

"Hey, I was just joking." He replied.

"Alright lets finish eating." Kira said.

After dinner I offered to do the dishes, "Derek won't you help Stiles do dishes." Lydia said, smugly. I gave her a glare. I knew she did the seating on purpose. Then again she was the one in charge of the getting the entire night ready.

"Sure." Derek agreed quickly.

I got started on washing the dishes and Derek rinsed and put them in the dish drainer.

"Thanks for helping." I said, appreciatively.

"No problem." He smiled. He has an amazing smile, I thought to myself.

We finished up and went into the living room to get ready and open presents.

"Alright, I'll give everyone each their gift from Parrish and me." Lydia said.

I got my present and opened it. "Lydia this is the new DC comic of Batman that was sold out." I said in shock, "How did you get this?"

"Derek helped me find it." She said.

"Thank you." I said, as they nodded.

Scott got a hoodie from Lydia, Liam received a new Lacrosse equipment since Lydia broke his last one and Derek got some books that he loved reading.

"Alright all these ones are from me." Liam replied, a blush reaching his cheeks.

I got a Batman hoodie from Liam. "Wow, I love this Liam thanks man." I said, happily.

Liam got the others what they wanted as well.

Everyone else passed their gifts around and lastly it was Derek's turn to give everyone their gift.

"I didn't know what to get you all so I just got you gift cards to your favorite stores." Derek replied, passing them out.

"Thanks, Derek this is amazing." Lydia said.

"You're welcome." He said.

"Wow Sourwolf being polite." I joked, and he glared at me, not to mention Lydia gave me one as well.

"Okay did everyone get everything they wanted?" Scott asked.

"Not everything." I muttered.

"Stiles." Lydia said, giving me the "tell him" look.

"What is the one thing that you didn't get?" Derek asked, curiously.

"Doesn't matter." I said, shrugging.

"Okay it's about time for movie night." Kira piped up saving me from getting put on the spot, "So what are we watching?"

"It's between National Lampoons Christmas Vacation or The Nightmare before Christmas." I replied

"Christmas Vacation." Everyone said.

Derek popped the DVD in and watched as the credits rolled up on screen. I sat next to Derek with Scott and Kira on my left and Lydia and Jordan sat in the arm chair. Liam decided to make room on the floor.

We were halfway into the movie when everyone was starting to fall asleep, "How about everyone go home." Derek suggested.

"Yeah, I'm tired." Kira said, rubbing her eyes. There were mutters of agreement as everyone headed out the loft door.

I followed the others out, only to have Derek stop me at the door frame I noticed him wearing a strange expression, "What is it Derek?" I ask.

"What is the one thing you didn't get for Christmas?" He asked.

I knew I couldn't lie to him and that only caused my heart to start racing, "You really want to know?" I asked, nervously. And Derek gave me a small nod, "You." I replied, and Derek smiled. It was that same smile that Lydia wore when she knew something all along.

"You already knew." I said to him when I came to the realization.

"Yes," Derek confessed, "I heard you and Lydia talking earlier."

"You just wanted to hear it." I said, laughing.

"Exactly." he said, coming closer.

Seeing him moving closer, I started babbling (defense mechanism), but that doesn't stop Derek from clashing our lips together, which I reciprocated. I ran my hands through his hair as our tongues meshed together, "Wow." I said, breathless.

"So, you finally have me." Derek said, his hazel eyes beaming.

"Yes, I do. Best Christmas present even." I said, kissing him.

I ended up staying over at Derek's and was happier more than ever. I got want I wanted for Christmas...

**THE END!**

**Well let me know what you think of this story. Merry Christmas and don't forget to review :)**


End file.
